legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 30: Plumber Investigation, "The New Alien Recruit." The Humanist attack on the boy hero time changer of Bellwood. Battle of Bellwood City Part 2
(A squadron of aliens had gathered around into the adjourned section where Max Tennyson had told of his plans to his team mates.) Max Tennyson: We've received a message in the form of a distress call by one of the surviving aliens who managed to hide themselves into undertown. Turns out he is the only survivor, I couldn't get his voice as he was too wounded. ???: And who's our target? I will gladly kill them without a moment's hesitation, too! What we are fighting against? Max Tennyson: Simmer down! Only kill if there is no other option unless the perpetrator makes it more dangerous to bring up casualties that's where you do not hold back. However if it's someone of significant rank, I want you to relent your attacks on the human terrorists until we can snuff out the big shot that's leading them. Unfortunately it's the very race you used to hate and respect for so many years...the humans. ???: What?! You have humans that are now completely bent on destroying aliens? How did they get the information to tracking our planetary guests down and mount an attack on them so quickly?!?! Max Tennyson: Please calm down and think what we can do now instead of your past with them. I know you were once a hero then turned away from the galaxy serving a giant race of sentient synthetic organic ships without even knowing that it's ringleader would turn you away completely controlled under its mercy. Be thankful that from however circumstance you did committing suicide. The world has given you a chance to redeem yourself back into a life where you can move around freely and actually participate in something that can build relations to other species. The people don't know your former evil life of leading an evil force of one eyed synthetics as their cultist leader just to change our evolution. Max Tennyson: What makes me proud to know you swayed away from a world that would completely control everyone's mind and soul to twist us into those horrifying machine creations made of those reapers images. Max Tennyson: Now Saren. I want you to help me with this specific job, I'm splitting my squadron into two separate teams and I need your full support to lend me a hand. As a recent addition to the plumbers will you help us save the aliens from being destroyed by humanities own hatred before it leads them to its own self-destruction of being murdered by other species retaliation? Saren Arterius: Perfectly clear. Do we know what the human group looks like and the equipment they wear onto their bodies and have armed any weaponry on them? Max Tennyson: An arrogant cold-hearted news reporter my grandson hates so much looked very glad to broadcast this on the news. We might learn something about them. "Max Tennyson brought up the holographic projection that revealed Will Harrangue in his smugged-out smile speaking out to his human race." (Meanwhile) Deadpool: (Cuts a Cerberus Soldier arms off his swords) Oh, you might want to have a doctor look at that. Cerberus Assault Trooper 1: Who the hell is this freak!? Deadpool: Who am I? I'm Deadpool! The Merc with the Mouth! Jeez, don't they teach you guys anything? Do they just give you a gun and send you off? (Cerberus troops keep up their attack on Deadpool) Deadpool: Let me lay a little history on you clowns! OStarts shooting his twin pistols) First I started out as a villain like you chumps. Only better looking. But that sucked, so I decided to be a good guy, like Wolverine. Only better looking. And we can't forget the evil secret Canadian military science lab. (A Cerberus Phantom charges at Deadpool but Deadpool blocks its sword attack with his own swords then kills the Phantom) Deadpool: And then was a some killing. (Cuts up a Cerberus Centurion) ...and MORE killing. (Shoots a Cerberus Assault Trooper) And MORE killing. (Cuts off a Cerberus Assault Trooper's head off) Cerberus Combat Engineer: Oh, god, were gonna die! Deadpool: Technically, the killing never really stopped. And that brings us to the present. Mech Commander: (Over Comm) Mech 22 to Silas! Were being attack by a trio of people trying to protect the aliens to this world! Silas: Keep them busy long enough for us to find the aliens on this planet. Our sources tell us were so close it's under our nose. Mech Commander: Roger that. (Switches his channel) All units! Stop the heroes! We cannot let them stop us! Lizbeth: (Takes down another sniper) How did The Illusive Man get all these soldiers!? Angewomon: We have to keep fighting! We can't let them win! Lizbeth: Well, as long we work together we can.... Wait...Where the hell is Deadpool? Angewomon: He was just over there! Where did he go!? Lizbeth: Damn it, Deadpool! Where did you run to!? Angewomon: Look out Phantoms! (The 2 heroines fight back the Phantoms and other Cerberus troops while wonder where Deadpool went) (Elsewhere Admiral Alexander Marcus speaks with a hologram of The Illusive Man) Admiral Alexander Marcus: Yes, Illusive Man. Our fresh troops have just arrived. The aliens of this world will not survive this assault and neither will the alien lovers. The Illusive Man: I hope you're right, Admiral. This will send a message to all those who try to harm humankind. Admiral Alexander Marcus: I will report again once the job is done. Marcus out. "Hologram vanishes" Deadpool: "Appears behind Marcus" Hey, what'cha doing? Admiral Alexander Marcus: Oh I was just finishing a- (Turns around and gets kicked by Deadpool) Deadpool: (Crazy laughter) Surprised? Admiral Alexander Marcus: You are a fool to come here alone! Deadpool: Oh, what you are gonna do? Shoot me? Admiral Alexander Marcus: No. They are! (Deadpool looks around him and sees him self surrounded by Cerberus soldiers) Deadpool: Wow, that's a lot of guys. And they have nice weapons. But are they compensating for something? Admiral Alexander Marcus: Kill this freak!! (The soldiers begin to open fire, but Deadpool avoids the bullets by break dancing. And as he's break dancing, he fires his pistols at the enemy.) Admiral Alexander Marcus: What is this freak!? Deadpool: (Throws grenades) GRUNT OF EFFORT!! (The grenades blow up taking out a bunch of the Cerberus soldiers and Admiral Alexander Marcus got was close enough to one of those grenades that he gets hurt but not killed) Admiral Alexander Marcus: (A Cerberus Soldiers takes hold of him and begins taking him to his ship) EVERYONE!! BACK TO THE SHIP!! (All surviving Cerberus troops return to the Admiral's ship and they close up so Deadpool can't get in) Deadpool: Hey, come on, guys! The party was jut starting! Hmm... I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important. (Meanwhile Angewomon and Lizbeth still try to fight off more and more Cerberus troops but it begins to feel like to them that for every 1 they take down 3 more take their place and they still wonder where Deadpool is cause they need his help. Back with Deadpool.) Deadpool:...... Oh well. (Meanwhile else where the hero known as Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin are fighting off Cerberus and Mech force in another part of the city) Kevin: Yo, Ben! You gonna go Alien or what?! Ben: Working on it! Give me something good! (Slams his watch and he becomes Heatblast) Heatblast: Heatblast! This will work great! (Makes a fire ball and throws at a Cerberus Guardian taking him out) Cerberus Commander: Sir, we found the one with the power to transform into aliens. The Illusive Man: Good. Take him and his friends out and get the device that lets him transform. With that device, we can make better defenses against aliens. Cerberus Commander: Yes sir. (Gwen Tennyson was occupied throwing explosive energy projectile shaped discs, exploding right into the Cerberus assault troopers leaving them with charred in wounds in the form of lacerated burns brought across the body. Kai Leng was using the troops as a distraction for a surprise attack and to learn about his enemy. He leaped into the air to slash her body from her left direction, de-cloaking.) Kai Leng: Can't hurt against something that knows your fighting moves. You won't be able to save your friends making those barriers that are needed to protecting them if you can't even see me coming. (Gwen Tennyson held both hands up creating a pink front vertical barrier and it shattered by the strong cutting properties of the monomolecular blade held by Kai Leng. Kai Leng left-handedly punched Gwen Tennyson right in the face to the ground as her nose dripped slightly down with blood from the cold-hearted Cerberus assassins attack.) Gwen Tennyson: Cloaking tech, now this is serious messed up mojo. "Gwen Tennyson raised the other hand as the pink blast moved Kai Leng off of it forcefully to a distance, scorching his armor." (Kai Leng threw a blue wave of energy right at Gwen, who counter back with a pink mana energy projectile that matched its strength. Kai Leng was pulling the vanishing trick again.) Gwen Tennyson: Not this again! (Gwen's eyes glowed pink as she pretended to become bewildered that Kai Leng caught her off guard, the cousin teenage Tennyson was peering her head wildly around like she was helpless.) Kai Leng: Heheheheh I got you numbered out with my move now. Not even that scary eye glow trick is gonna force me to leave you alone. (Kai Leng took the bait and moved in about to de-cloak to stab her in the back, when Gwen Tennyson had smirked and shot a pink energy blast this time on the chest and Kai Leng fell down on his back.) Gwen Tennyson: That takes care of you. (By tracking his energy signature, I was able to discern his location very easily. Bonus points for the bookworm genius of the Tennyson family able to convince that stupid punk assassin that my defense was brought down.) I'm turning you in for information to be extracted by the plumbers. Kai Leng: Help me...I need medical care...right away... (Gwen Tennyson lowered herself to Kai Leng's level and told him off that his condition was fine.) Gwen Tennyson: You aren't that hurt. Now let me knock you out without much fatal conditioned injury brought to you. (Kai Leng grinned having got himself enough time to pull his dirty trick and brought out his hidden biotic palm gun, shooting Gwen Tennyson right in the left abdomen as she fell into the ground gasping for breath.) Kai Leng: You are a fucking moron for falling such a desperate plea. You protectors of alien life have become much softer, where humanity had used to become ruthless into achieving the desired results. Kai Leng: Already the match was beginning to be over. Too bad I don't make great farewells, I bring the worst of them. Fuck you red head and go crawl into the deepest pits of hell itself, you disgraced filth of humanity genes. I'm very much glad, I'll be ending one of a nuisance existence to humanities evolution. "Kai Leng was raising his monomolecular blade bringing it down as it came down right at Gwen Tennyson's chest to murder her." Gwen Tennyson: Aunt, Dad, Ben, Grandpa,.....Kevin......I'm going to miss you all. Continue fighting and live light to the shining bright figure to continue the hope aliens all needed without me...I'm about to lose life to this very spot... (Gwen shed tears as the laughing Kai Leng was about to kill her right at this spot. It never came, a blue blur had overtaken Kai Leng slamming him right into the wall.) Helen Wheels: Don't even think about crossing what you were about to do to that poor youngling. "She held up Kai Leng, hand around his throat as he dropped his sword from all the choking she is giving him where Kai Leng used both hands to hold it back for him to speak. Kai Leng: I really don't give shits about bringing a child to death even if they are a bit different. We humanists kill every last non-human and leave no chances of reproducing their kind to haunt us back with a newly repopulated army like it's no tomorrow. Helen Wheels: You insensitive human being. What kind of sob storied event changed your view about the aliens. Kai Leng: The one that's about to make me famous as a hero amongst the human race one that doesn't sympathize with aliens, since I enjoy killing them than make peace. I'd worry more about what happens to your two friends right there, they're really about to get cornered. (Kai Leng pointed up into the sky as Helen viewed up to a MECH helicopter with a huge explosive laser cannon to back up the other Cerberus and MECH forces. Behind The MECH flight vehicle were two vertibirds to deploy its Enclave Soldiers for back up. Kai Leng lowered his hand.) Kai Leng: Told you we possess the resources to make sure we survive. You don't have what it takes to save your friends. And you should worry about your alien loving friend, she doesn't look like she's gonna heal for much longer. Its her, me or her friends. Not much choice since either way you are having your hands full. (Kai Leng brings his hand forward sending a biotic blast. However, Helen was quick to let go and it missed her dodging it at super speeds. Kai Leng knew when to retreat and used his tactical cloaking device to escape. He would need to regroup with his Cerberus Phantom squad to get a better surprise on his enemies. He might not have been able to inflict harm on Helena Wheels, he'll at least keep the speedster distracted for the concern of another friend. A weakness exploited from the enemy military soldiers who aren't so completely emotionless in disregarding the loss of their beloved comrades from ever perishing away from the injuries that have left vitals bleeding out from large cuts and insides shredded apart.) Helena Wheels: That coward vanished and left. I'll make sure he's out of the count the next time we meet. (The Kineceleran human hybrid swore as she took Gwen Tennyson to bring her up into the medical wing.) (It was between the Illusive Man and Silas against Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin as the two opposers from both sides were about to make a duel that would earn the death and hatred from the aliens towards humanity with the other preserving the lives for the sake of peace.) Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts